Through Love We Speak
by shinju-kun
Summary: Marth cannot speak English which poses as a problem for Ike. How can you understand someone who only speaks Japanese? Ike finds a way to convey his feelings to the younger in more ways than one.


It was the first time I had ever encountered someone who had spoken only Japanese. To be honest, I was extremely nervous not only because he couldn't speak English, but because he was just so beautiful. He was my new roommate, but at the same time I wish he wasn't-it's very hard to communicate with him. His name was Marth and he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen on the face of the Earth. Oh, that's right, I'm Ike, I'm I my third year at college and Marth is a freshman, and obviously, my love interest. The meeting? Oh, of course. It happened a few weeks ago actually and I remember it well.

I had just finished my classes for the day when I saw boxes next to the bed beside mine. I lived in a co-op apartment but I hadn't expected that they would room me with someone so late. The lights were on and a sweet scent had filled the air and when I went to investigate, I went into the kitchen and saw him for the first time. I stood there for a few moments, staring as he was cooking. He had beautifully glossy midnight blue hair with a figure of a woman, but I could tell there was some masculinity to his frame. If I didn't have so much self-control, I would've gone over to wrap my arms around his waist and squeeze him; he was very cute. When he turned around, my heart seemed to stop for a few beats as he seemed surprised but gave me a warm smile. Oh, those eyes…they were big and bright and they seemed to glisten in the kitchen light.

"Konbawa, boku no namae wa Marusu. Hajimemashite. Anata wa Aiku desho? Tomodachi ninarerukoto wo nozon deimasu." (1) When he said that and bowed the only thing I did was blink at him stupidly. His voice was smooth and fluid that I almost melted at the sound but I couldn't understand a thing he was saying.

He stared up at me but then tilted his head to the side. "Are? Aiku? Daijobu desuka?" (2)

"Umm…I-I don't speak Japanese…" I said, shaking my head, wondering if he, too, noticed what I was thinking.

He blinked at me and then looked away, muttering something unintelligible.

"Can you understand me?" I asked and he smiled and nodded up at me. Well that was a relief, but how does one understand one language perfectly but not speak it?

"This is going to be hard…" I sighed.

To this day, it was still difficult to communicate with him. He didn't know how to write or speak English but somehow, I learned that my name was "Aiku" and his name was "Marusu" or "Marth" in English. I had come to acknowledge the names and even began calling his name, which seemed to make him happy. The way we communicated was odd, if he needed something, he'd show me what he needed and it would take me a few minutes to understand what he wanted.

Like say, if he needed me to do laundry, he would hand me his sheets, take my hand, and pull me to the laundry room and point to the washer.( Ha, he kinda looked like a little kid…he was so cute…) When I asked him why he couldn't do it himself he bowed his head and shook it. I guess he didn't know how to work it or something…but I couldn't get my mind off of how soft his hands were! It was like he was a woman! It wasn't all that bad in my opinion, it was actually giving me life lessons and I seemed to get better at this type of small intimacy each day, which not only made him happy but made me happy as well. There were even times where if I was napping he would poke my face until I woke up and I felt my cheeks warm up at how close his face was to my own. Of course, not wanting to chase him away or break all of our hard-earned bonding, I would sit up and stretch, asking him what he would need help with.

Although this was nice, I wanted to be able to talk to him properly but I wasn't sure how. I picked up a book from the bookstore and tried like that but it didn't have what I was looking for and it got me into trouble… well, it seemed to embarrass him…

I was cleaning the apartment and I noticed that he was he was reading in a spot where I needed to clean. All I needed him to do was move off the couch for a moment, and the logical thing to do was pick him up and move him to the love couch-which I did once or twice-but with my trusty book in my hand I went up to him, looked him in the eye and said, "Sekkusu siyou, kudasai."

His face immediately went a bright pink and he stood abruptly and slapped me, yelling , "Aiku no baka hentai!"(3) before storming off. I scratched my head and I threw the book in the trash after that. What did I say to him? I hope it was nothing offensive or anything…

In my defense, the book was rather confusing. It had all sorts of Japanese writing and what I should say underneath it, but there was no English translation directly on that page, forcing me to flip to the back of the book to find the translation. I was looking purely at the Japanese writing and they looked the same so I figured it was the translation and it even _said_ "Please move." For the rest of the day Marth avoided me and I smashed my head against the wall of my room when I thought he was asleep.

"I'm an idiot…I'm sorry, Marth. I shouldn't have used that book…" I sighed, standing over him knowing in my mind he would hear it. I wasn't sure if I should or not, if I wanted another assault from him, but I gently rubbed his head as he slept. Goodness, his hair was so velvety! I wrenched my mind from playing with his hair and plopped in my own bed, rubbing my fingers together to feel the softness again. I paused for a moment before sniffing my fingers, the most wonderful scent gracing my senses. Damnit, why did he smell so nice? I don't think I can control myself around him any longer!

The next day, I sent a text to one of my friends who I knew spoke fluent Japanese. If I was going to get any farther with Marth, I would have to learn his language-in some way. I would really like to know what I said to Marth too that embarrassed him so much…normally Marth doesn't show his embarrassed side. I even sent him a picture so he knew who I was talking about. The next text I got embarrassed me too.

_He's cute. Maybe you should kiss him!_

Damnit! Oh, right, I forgot again…

His name was Link. He was pretty quiet but he seemed to only talk to me when we were alone, other than that he was completely mute; he was the only other person I knew that spoke Japanese and I was getting a bit desperate at this point. I was expecting him to come early in the morning when Marth was still asleep-I didn't want him to know I was seeking help to protect my pride-but he came in the afternoon and Marth answered the door. I didn't realize it until I heard them talking.

"Marth, who is, oh, Link! You're here!" I said, interrupting their conversation. Huh…Link doesn't normally talk to new people… Maybe he feels a bit comfortable around Marth.

Marth stepped aside to let him in and Link turned our backs to him and murmured, "He's even cuter in person. I'm surprised you haven't done anything yet."

I rolled my eyes. "Just, tell him I'm sorry for yesterday and he should tell you everything." I huffed before going to cook some lunch for us.

After lunch was made and set, Link slapped my back with an embarrassed Marth standing in the doorway. "Ow! What?" I growled, slapping him in the back of his head.

"You work fast! Who knew you wanted to sleep with him already!" He said, sitting at the table with an amused expression. "What are you talking about?" I asked, Marth coming in to eat his lunch but avoiding my gaze.

"Marth told me yesterday what you said to him while you were cleaning. He told me you said "sekkusu siyou, kudasai" but that's a very naughty thing to say, Ike, even if it was a bit polite." I was baffled at what he was saying but Marth had thumped his forehead against the table, not looking up. Was he getting more and more embarrassed? "Yeah, so?" I asked, looking from him to Link. The blonde snickered. "That means, 'let's have sex, please.'" My mouth dropped open. "What? No! You're lying!" I yelled, my own face beginning to heat up. Did I really say that to Marth yesterday! Oh, no no no no no! "Ike, I've spoken Japanese for the past five years now, I wouldn't lie when it comes to translating!"

All I could do was look at the back of Marth's head still on the table. Oh God, I didn't mean to say that… The room was filled with an awkward air of silence-of which Link seemed to enjoy, that bastard-for the longest time before Link stood his plate clean. "Well, I've enjoyed this little get-together, Ike. Thank you so much for inviting me over! If you need any more help just let me know! Oh, bye, Marth!" Link said, rubbing his head and I almost threw the plate at Link. No one but me touches him!

When he finally left, I stood where I was for a good five minutes before I went over to place a hand on the back of Marth's head. "Marusu?" I said softly, earning a small "mnn" from him. "I…yesterday…I didn't mean to say that…I just…I wanted to be able to talk to you better, you know?" After a moment he lifted his head, cheeks bright pink. I almost flinched-why was he so cute? That face he was making was adorable too! Like a lost child…

"Da-daijobu yo…" (4)He said before hugging my neck. I couldn't stop myself from hugging him back firmly, his wonderful scent filling my nose. What was this scent? I should look for it later… "Arigatou…" (5)He said softly. Even though I couldn't understand anything else he said, the moment made it obvious what he was saying. "You're welcome." I murmured.

He pulled away and he stared at me for a while, confusing me. What was he thinking? He opened his mouth to say something but the alarm on my phone went off, making us jump. I reluctantly let go to look at my phone-damn, it was time for class. I sighed.

"I have to go to class now, but I'll be back later tonight, alright?" I explained, going to get my things ready. I really wish I didn't have to go, but I am a prompt person and I will not have this small distraction ruin my good name-even if it was Marth. When I was about to leave Marth grabbed my hand and tugged it down, letting me know he wanted to tell me something private. "Yes?" I murmured, but made a small surprised sound as he kissed the spot under my ear softly before saying, "Ja na." (6)

I was distracted to say the least. I couldn't really focus on today's lesson, and the only thing that was running through my head was Marth. Well, the things I would do with Marth when I returned nonetheless…I wonder if he would mind if I kissed his cheek, or his neck…or his mouth… No, no, no, don't get too ahead of yourself. Maybe he did that as an apology for yesterday. Yes, that was it… I sighed softly and my hopes of him returning my love flew out the window I was sitting at. Wait, I could always tell him how I feel, perhaps I should ask Link to help (I don't know why I didn't ask him in the first place) and through that I could gain more respect for Marth. That was it!

It took half an hour for Link to respond but when he did, I was overjoyed.

_If you really like him then you should tell him, "daisuki desu yo, Marusu."(7) If you just like-like him then you should say, "suki desu, Marusu."_(8)_ When you get home say, "tadaima, Marusu."_(9)_ I'll leave that up to you. Tell me how it goes!_

Remembering the two phrases I wanted, when I opened the door to my apartment I called, "Tadaima, Marusu!" After a few moments Marth appeared out of the kitchen, a towel tied around his head and a bright blue apron on. "Ah, Aiku-kun, okaeri!"(10) I smiled as he seemed to sing the greeting, and I went over to hug him like I wanted on that first day I saw him. "Ah, Aiku-kun, hon'in kirenai kokyuu…"(11) He said, gently pushing on my shoulders. I released my grip but kept my arms loosely around his waist, making him look up at me, confused. "Doushita no?"(12) He asked.

I think his scent was beginning to intoxicate me because I couldn't really think straight at this moment. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead, inhaling the scent of his lovely hair once again. "Aiku?" I heard him squeak and I tugged the towel off of his head and dropped it, running my fingers through his hair, and using it to gently pull his head back. "A-aiku…?" I stared into his eyes and smiled, leaning down to murmur, "Daisuki desu yo, Marusu," before I pressed my lips against his firmly, closing my eyes.

I heard a small moan leave his throat but I couldn't help but pull his closer when he wrapped his arms around my neck. Oh, this moment was just too perfect, I finally-properly-confessed and it seems that today wasn't just a coincidence but he felt the same way too. He pulled away after a few moments and I moved down to kiss along the underside of his jaw, a shaky moan leaving his lips. "B-boku mou, Aiku…daisuki…"(13) I wasn't so sure how I should respond to that so I licked along his jawline to his earlobe, making him gasp and push away from me just out of my reach. Damnit, I ruined the moment…but he didn't seem to hit me. "I-ima wa, ja nai, o…kay…?"(14) I was a bit surprised when he said the first English word I had ever heard but nodded, unsure what he said.

He then laced his fingers through mine and tugged me to the kitchen, surprising me when there was a candlelit dinner waiting for me. The food looked delicious up close and Marth pushed me down into my chair with a small laugh. "Bokutachi no tame ni, kore wo tsukutte imashita." He said, nodding his head towards the table. After a moment I asked, "You made this for us?" His eyes lit up and he nodded, going to sit on the other side of the table. I chuckled. Marth was just too cute, how on Earth did I get him as a roommate?

"Ah, wain!" I watched as he got up and went to the fridge, taking a bottle of wine and pouring us glasses. Wow, such a romantic he is… "Aren't you a bit young to be drinking?" Marth chuckled and I noticed he didn't pour as much as he did mine. "Boku wa daijobu desu!"(15)

After dinner I noticed Marth looked a bit drowsy….or was he drunk? He was swaying side to side a bit and kept shaking his head as if to focus. I could handle my alcohol wisely, but I didn't drink often, only at parties or on special occasions like this. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you alright?" I asked, making him huff. "Boo…ku wa…daishoubu!"(16) He slurred and I chuckled again, setting my glass down. "Come on, time for bed," I said, picking him up under his legs and back. "Damedaaa!"(17) He whined but I got him to his bed where he looked up at me with a small smile.

"Aiku…" He murmured, sitting up to wrap his arms around my neck. "Yes, Marusu?" I asked, patting his back. He giggled before singing, "Shekkushu shiyou!" It took me a moment to register what he wanted and another moment to register he had licked my earlobe and then _another_ moment to register that he was tugging on my belt. Oh…_that's_ what he wanted to do. I would feel awful if the first time we made love was like this…when he's unaware…

"No, Marth, you're drunk, just go to sleep." I murmured, pushing him down on the bed.

"Iyaaa! Aiku! Onegai shimashu!" (18)He whined, sitting back up and pulling me down on top of him and into a kiss.

I made a small sound of protest and tried to stop but Marth was surprisingly strong and kept me in place. Wait, his hand….no not-oh God…Damnit Marth, why are you so persuasive? "Fine, but don't yell at me tomorrow morning." I growled, nipping his neck.

I was really going to regret this in the morning…

…

"Aikuuu!"

~*Owari*~

~*Translations*~

1 Good evening, my name is Marth. It's nice to meet you. You're Ike, right? I hope we can be friends.

2 Huh? Ike? Are you alright?

3 Ike, you stupid pervert!

4 It's okay.

5 Thank you

6 See you

7 I really like you (or I love you)

8 I like you

9 I'm home!

10 Welcome home!

11 I can't breathe…

12 What's wrong?

13 Me too, Ike…I love you…

14 N-not now…okay?

15 I'll be okay!

16 He's drunk so his words are "I'm okay" but think of them as slurred words.

17 Noooo!

18 Noo! Ike! Please! (Once again his words are slurred as the original would look like "onegaishimasu."


End file.
